


It's your turn

by WriterOfFates



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFates/pseuds/WriterOfFates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina bought Bruce a little gift and she insists he show it off to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's your turn

Bruce leaned against the headboard of Selina’s bed, staring down with wide and incredulous eyes at the woman sprawled over his lap. “You want me to do what?” He couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice.

“Oh please, it’s not like it’s that big of a deal. You might even like it.”

“Selina, I really doubt that.”

“Oh, Brucie, don’t be such a downer. It’s _fun_!” she chuckled, her smile predatory. “And I know you’ve done it before.”

“For _missions_! Why would I do that for fun?!”

“Because you’d look good. And it would be very, very hot. And I’ve never seen you do it so it doesn’t count.”

“It does count!”

“Come on, Bruce, I won’t make you do it alone. I bought matching ones!”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed, “You did what? How… how would you even have known what size I would wear?”

Selina narrowed her eyes, “How many times I have seen you bare ass naked? You think I can’t judge what size I would have to buy?” Her gaze flickered down his bare chest and she rolled off his lap, getting off his lap to go to the closet. She reached in and pulled out two hangers with matching lingerie that couldn’t be counted as anything other than a few scraps of lace sewn together. “I just want to see those legs wrapped around me in stockings, Bruce. I don’t see why that’s such a big problem.”

“Wouldn’t it be just as good to see me fully naked?”

She snorted and shook her head, “How often do you buy me special little things you want me to wear during sex? It’s your turn, Brucie. Who knows, maybe you’ll like it so much you start wearing them under your business suits. I certainly do.”

Bruce’s eyes snapped up to meet Selina’s as the image of Selina wearing a prim pencil skirt and button up shirt but with only those flimsy pieces of cloth underneath, and despite himself, he squirmed a bit on the bed.

“How about an ultimatum, then, since you enjoy them so much. You wear this for a night and I’ll leave some of the toys in their drawers for a week. Or maybe you just want to be the one holding the riding crop this time. We could do that, too.” She licked her lips and stared at him. “Hmm maybe we’ll do that anyhow…”

“Selina…” Bruce said warningly.

“Oh please, stop pretending you’re not a kinky motherfucker. I’ve been sleeping with you long enough to know that’s absolutely not the truth.” She tossed the hanger with the slightly larger scraps of lace towards him. “Come on, you’re not afraid of a little lingerie, are you?”

He caught it and scowled. “Fine. But just this once.”

Selina just laughed at that, already squirming her way into hers, neither saying yes or no to that.


End file.
